The object of the invention is a mechanism for display of animated drawings, figures or signs on a timepiece dial.
For a number of years, “novelty” models (of a “fun” or psychedelic nature) have existed on the watch market, including certain Swatches or Silberstein watches or the Opus III by Harry Winston.
All of these timepieces present the particularity of being original and in line with a fashion mood, but in general their major fault is difficulty in reading the time.